Daddy's busy
by Nyistar
Summary: Katara and her daughter Kya are bored out of their minds and want Aang to take it away, but he is busy. Warning teaser at the end. This a oneshot


Kya sighed defeated as she lay back on the couch in her home on Air Temple island. Katara saw her daughter looking depressed.

"What's wrong, Kya?" Katara asked.

Kya sighed again as she looked at her mom. "It's daddy, he is too busy with work, to play with me." Kya said.

Katara felt the same as her daughter. Aang had to write letters to the Earth King and other officials about Republic city.

"I really want to play with dad." Kya said.

"Me too." Katara sighed.

Of course both the mom and daughter meant differently.

"You know your father has to do his work." Katara said.

"I know that, but I still miss him." Kya said.

"You know what, let's play Pai Sho." Katara suggested.

Kya shook her head. "You are no fun in Pai Sho, I beat you whenever I try." Kya said.

Kya immediately covered her mouth as she realised what she said.

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'when you try'?" Katara said.

"Ok, but first, you can't make daddy sleep on the couch, deal?" Kya said.

"Deal" Katara said.

"Ok, dad thought my Pai Sho. After that time when I beat you ten times in a row. After, Dad played you, and he let you win and he asked me to let you win every now and again." Kya said.

She was silently praying to the spirits that she did not get her dad in trouble.

Katara shook her head. "I should have known, I'm terrible at the game." Katara said.

"I know how to get your father to come out." Katara added as she got an idea.

They went to his study.

"Pay attention, if you need anything from your father in the future, this is not the right thing to do, but we have no choice." Katara said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in" They heard Aang say.

Kya waited outside and Katara kept the door open just enough for Kya to see.

"Hi Katara, what's wrong?" Aang said, but raised a brow as he saw her look like she was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong is you don't have time for your wife and your daughter anymore." Katara said in a sad voice.

"What are you talking about, Katara?" Aang said.

Whatever he was writing was now forgotten, and his attention was solely on his wife.

"You barely spent the morning with us, before you went up here." Katara said and turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Aang ignored the voices in his head telling him to ask a question to see how she reacts. He got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, but soon realised what was going on.

"I'm so sorry if you felt I neglected. You and Kya don't deserve that. Just let me do something quick and I'll come." Aang said and kissed Katara on the cheek.

Katara smirked. _Who says I can't act._ Katara thought to herself. She felt a little bad for lying to Aang, but I was partly the true.

"Oh and Katara?" Aang said.

"Yes Aang?" Katara said while still having her back to him to avoid from him seeing her smile.

"Tell Kya, I fell for your fake crying one too many times to not notice it. If either of you try anything again, I will start two more letters when I'm done this one." Aang said and as he smirked, Katara's smirk dropped.

She forgot that on his last birthday, Toph gave him a pair of boots that allowed him to use his earthbending vision, so even if he could not read her like a book; he saw Kya and could have told that Katara lying.

"But very believable performance." Aang mocked as Katara shut the door behind her.

Katara looked at Kya with an expression of defeat.

Kya sighed as they went back to the living room.

"Do you want to do waterbending, Kya?" Katara suggested.

"No, what I think she wants is to play with her father." Aang said as he walked through the door,

Kya wore an ear-to-ear smile as she ran up and hugged him.

"Let's go have some fun." Aang said as held his daughter in the hug and his wife walked over to them.

They went to the bison stables. They took Ma, the mom of Tenzin's bison, Oogi and Appa's mate. Appa was out with Sokka, Tenzin and Bumi on a trip.

They went to Aang and Katara's meadow that they found; secretly it was where Kya was conceived. Kya loved coming here.

Aang had planted a field of Panda lilies for Katara. He picked two of the flowers and put on behind Katara's and Kya's ears.

"Thanks daddy, these are my favourite flowers." Kya said.

"Something you get from your mom." Aang said.

Katara shook her head.

"Well she has to get something from her mom." Katara said.

Aang laughed. "You're right." Aang said.

"Daddy?" Kya said.

"Yea sweetie" Aang said.

"I thought you had a lot of letters to write." Kya said.

"To tell you the truth, if your mom did not try her acting skills on me, I would have come to get you two. That was the last letter I was writing and I was at the conclusion statement." Aang said.

Kya shot her mother a glare.

"What? How was I supposed to know that?" Katara said as she raised her hands in defence.

"You could have asked." Kya said.

"So could you." Katara said and smirked at her daughter expression of anger and defeat.

Aang laughed at the two.

They spent a few hours in the meadow. When they went home, Sokka, Tenzin and Bumi were there.

After Sokka left and dinner was eaten, Katara and Aang tucked their children in bed.

When Katara and Aang went to bed, Aang kissed his wife sweetly on the lips.

"You know? I played with Kya not with you." Aang said as he broke the kiss.

He started to kiss her neck. He stopped and looked at her.

"I'm going to have to give you something special." Aang said as he got between her legs.

* * *

**HA HA HA to anyone who thought i would put a lemon in this story.**

**Kya was 8, BTW**


End file.
